The present invention relates to a support tray of a kitchen appliance, such as a baking oven, a refrigerator, a microwave oven or the like, the support tray having a rectangular base area.
Support trays of the above-mentioned type are known in many different constructions.
Support trays of the type involved here are used, for example, in baking ovens or microwave ovens, for receiving goods to be cooked or baked in corresponding molds or foils, In the case of refrigerators, products to be cooled or frozen are deposited on corresponding support trays.
In principle, it should be possible to place support trays at different levels in a baking oven, a refrigerator, a microwave oven or the like. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to pull such support trays at least partially out of the above-mentioned appliances in order to be able to, for example, treat goods to be cooked or baked or to test the cooking condition. In the case of refrigerators, a support tray, which can be at least partially pulled out of the refrigerator facilitates the removal of products which are situated in the rear of the tray in the pushed-in condition.
For cleaning purposes of the support tray itself as well as for facilitating the cleaning of an interior of a baking oven, a microwave oven or a refrigerator, it is also advantageous for support trays to be completely removable from the corresponding appliances. When needed again, it should then also be possible to push the support tray, without any problem, back into its effective position in a corresponding appliance.
It is an object of the present invention to create a support tray of the above-mentioned type which can easily and without any problem be placed in a kitchen appliance and be removed therefrom and which, without the risk of a tipping, can be pulled relatively far out of a kitchen appliance.
This and other objects are achieved in that, at its mutually opposite lateral edges, the support tray is connected with running rails of guiding devices which further includes guiding rails which can be pushed onto supporting rods of supporting grids in the side wall areas of the kitchen appliance the guiding rails. In their rearward end area, the support trays is secured against a lifting-off from the supporting rods and, in the forward end area, are form-lockingly secured against a displacement in the longitudinal direction of the supporting rods.
Thus, by means of its lateral guiding devices, a support tray can be form-lockingly fixed to the supporting rods of supporting grids of a kitchen appliance such that a complete pulling-out of the support tray in the longitudinal direction of the guiding devices is not possible and a tipping of the rearward end area is prevented just as securely. This means that the support tray is pulled out corresponding to the maximal pull-out length of the guiding devices and is also secured in the loaded condition. This considerably facilitates the use of the support tray.
The guiding rails of the guiding devices are fixed on the appliance side and a pulling-out of the support tray can take place only corresponding to the maximal pull-out length of the guiding devices. The support tray remains connected with the guiding device as a whole also in the maximally pulled-out condition. A separating of the support tray from the kitchen appliance is therefore not possible by the pulling-out along the guiding devices.
If, in contrast, the support tray is to be removed from a kitchen appliance, it is first necessary to disconnect the guiding devices from the supporting grids. This can take place only by an intentional manipulation.
To this extent, the present system facilitates the handling of the support tray while the protection against possible faulty operations is considerably increased.
These and other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description of the disclosure, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.